


Kosong

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Canon Era, Dreams, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[masukkan ringkasan cerita]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kosong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pindanglicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/gifts), [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts), [SeinnyaShizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/gifts), [Alitheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/gifts), [Iharascarl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iharascarl/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> selamat tahun baru 2016, semua! :)  
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini, terutama kalian yang dihadiahi ini~!

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Kisah dan lirik terinspirasi serta diambil dari video musik lagu **This is Gospel** yang dibawakan oleh _Panic! At the Disco_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Ketika Midorima membuka mata, ia ternyata sedang berdiri di tengah padang rumput yang begitu luas. Sejauh mata memandang, warna hijau menghampar luas di sekeliling Midorima. Pria berkacamata itu dapat merasakan ketenangan yang dibawa oleh udara padang rumput, berusaha untuk menghentikan badai yang tengah terjadi di dalam kepalanya.

Midorima tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dalam kepalanya.

Midorima merasa kepalanya kosong, seperti robot yang baru saja diprogram ulang memorinya. Tidak ada yang tersisa di dalam kepala Midorima selain suara statik yang membuatnya merasa tuli. Midorima memejamkan matanya untuk waktu yang dirasanya lama, lama, dan lama.

Ketika Midorima membuka mata, ia ternyata sedang berdiri di tengah padang rumput yang begitu luas. Sejauh mata memandang, warna hijau menghampar luas di sekeliling Midorima. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya satu benda mati di antara makhluk hidup yang memenuhi penglihatannya.

Midorima melihat sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna putih di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang besarnya tak terhingga. Midorima mengoreksi dirinya sendiri, karena bisa saja _grand piano_ yang ia lihat tidak sedang berada di tengah, tetapi sisi pinggir dari padang.

Midorima tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dalam kepalanya.

Kaki Midorima melangkah dengan sendirinya, berjalan membawa sekujur tubuhnya mendekati _grand piano_ putih di antara rerumputan yang tak berhenti bergoyang sejak tadi.

Midorima dapat mendengar suara angin yang berembus menerobos rumput yang tumbuh setinggi betisnya. Pria berambut hijau itu tidak merasa kepalanya seringan sebelumnya. Semakin Midorima mendekat pada _grand piano_ , semakin berat pula kepalanya.

Midorima tidak tahu kapan ia mencapai bangku di dekat _grand piano_. Ia juga tidak tahu kapan tangannya berada di atas tuts dan jemarinya siap menekan warna putih dan hitam.

Sang pria beriris warna hijau berkedip, dan berbaris-baris bar lagu terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Midorima menekan satu, satu dan dua, satu dan dua dan tiga tuts, sampai _intro_ sebuah lagu terbentuk sederhana.

Midorima tahu sekaligus tidak tahu lagu apa yang sedang ia mainkan. Bar demi bar lagu masih dapat ia lihat, seolah mereka muncul dengan sendirinya di depan matanya.

"Dari kepingan-kepingan memori yang hancur—"

Mulut si pemain _grand piano_ putih mengalunkan larik demi larik sejak entah kapan. Midorima tidak dapat menghentikan suaranya, meski ia tahu sebenarnya ia sanggup.

Setelah berkedip lagi, Midorima dapat melihat bagaimana sesungguhnya tuts-tuts yang tengah ia tekan, telah menguning. Ia tidak sedang memainkan sebuah _grand piano_ baru, bukan pula _grand piano_ yang berumur muda.

"Dunia ini indah, namun banyak menggoreskan luka—"

Alis Midorima terangkat sebelah dan keningnya berkerut. Ia merasa ada yang salah, ada bagian yang tidak tepat. Midorima merasa _grand piano_ ini tidak seharusnya berwarna putih, tuts-tuts ini tidak seharusnya menguning dan setua ini, padang rumput ini tidak seharusnya tak memiliki ujung,

Midorima tidak seharusnya ada,

Akashi seharusnya ada di sini.

Midorima tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dalam kepalanya, tetapi Akashi seharusnya ada di sini.

Midorima tidak dapat menghentikan gerak bibirnya dan gerak tangannya, namun Midorima dapat mengedarkan pandangnya. Ia mencari warna merah di antara warna hijau dan putih yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau harus belajar merelakanku_."

Midorima tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dalam kepalanya, tetapi Akashi ~~seharusnya~~ ada di sini.

Seorang anak berambut merah duduk di atas _grand piano_ warna putih. Kedua kaki anak itu menggantung di udara, terayun karena dimainkan oleh pemiliknya. Ekspresi anak itu pasif, tapi tatapan iris merahnya menusuk sampai ke balik lensa kacamata Midorima.

Anak ini memakai pakaian yang dikenakan Akashi Seijuurou yang Midorima kenal, sewaktu pemakaman Akashi Shiori.

" _Grand piano_ ini tadinya berwarna hitam, tapi seseorang merusaknya. Setelah dirusak, _grand piano_ ini dibiarkan menua sampai selama-lamanya. Setelah dibiarkan menua sampai selama-lamanya, seseorang memperbaikinya. Setelah diperbaiki, _grand piano_ ini dicat ulang dengan warna putih."

Midorima mendengar, tapi ia tidak mendengarkan, tapi ia tidak mengerti.

"—Akashi—"

Akashi berdecak, dan detik berikutnya, ia ada tepat di hadapan Midorima. Akashi menginjak jari-jari Midorima, namun tidak ada rasa sakit yang timbul. Midorima merasa tangannya kebas, seolah tangannya bukan lagi bagian dari kesatuan tubuhnya.

Yang Midorima dapat lihat hanya iris warna merah, merah api membara, merah darah merembes.

" _Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau harus belajar merelakanku_."

Apel warna merah berjatuhan dari langit, mengenai _grand piano_ putih dan mengubah warnanya menjadi sewarna iris Akashi, mengenai rerumputan dan mengubah padang menjadi kehancuran.

Dunia di sekeliling Midorima terbakar seketika.

—

.

.

.

Ketika Midorima membuka mata, ia ternyata sedang berbaring di sebuah sofa yang berukuran cukup besar. Sejauh mata memandang, Midorima dapat melihat perabotan, dapat melihat televisi, dapat melihat jam dinding, dapat melihat plafon rumah.

Remaja berkacamata itu beranjak untuk bangun dan duduk. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa kacau, berat dan pening, seolah tidur barusan tidak ada gunanya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Midorima mengangkat kepala, lalu menemukan Akashi sedang duduk di sofa lain yang tak jauh darinya. Ada tiga buah apel warna merah di meja mahogani depan sofa, dan ada sebuah apel warna hijau yang tengah dikupas oleh Akashi.

"… Aku tertidur berapa lama?" tanya Midorima dengan suara sedikit serak. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air mineral di atas meja, gelas bekasnya minum sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

"Hanya satu jam."

Midorima merasa telah tertidur untuk selama-lamanya.

"Itu sudah apelmu yang ke berapa, Akashi?"

Ada senyuman tipis yang terbentuk di bibir Akashi. "Baru yang pertama, Midorima. Jangan berprasangka buruk padaku terus."

Midorima menghela napas panjang, lalu meneguk airnya lagi. Kerongkongannya terasa jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"Kau pasti masih kelelahan setelah mengerjakan proyek kita dari subuh. Tidurlah lagi. Kalau sudah waktunya makan malam, akan kubangunkan."

Midorima ingin menolak, tapi kantuk segera merangkulnya kembali. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, kemudian memejamkan mata.

"… Hati-hati saat mengupas apelnya, Akashi."

Akashi tertawa kecil sambil masih tetap fokus pada kulit apel dan pisau di genggamannya.

"Baiklah, Midorima."

Midorima jatuh lagi dalam tidur, kali ini, ia tidak memimpikan apapun.

.

.

.

Pisau menggores telunjuk Akashi dan darah jatuh menetes ke karpet ruangan.


End file.
